


A Distant Promise

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon hace una promesa al joven Aiolia sin tomarle muy en serio, pero Leo nunca olvida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Promise

El viento soplaba suavemente, acariciando su rostro, oculto parcialmente de los áureos rayos del sol por la espesa copa del árbol sobre el que se recargaba en esos momentos. Probablemente debería estar practicando en alguna de las desoladas ruinas que los demás no frecuentaban, pero su apatía el día de hoy era considerable y prefería simplemente permanecer ahí, tan impasible como las rocas a su alrededor.   
  
Sus oídos percibieron un sonido y su cuerpo entero se tensó, no obstante permaneció quieto, esperando a que la persona que le acechaba se acercara un poco más. Repentinamente una mano tomó la suya, y lo único que impidió que en su exaltación se zafara y respondiera con violencia, fue la percepción de que aquella mano era demasiado pequeña. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una imagen que hubiese preferido evitar.  
  
Frente a él se encontraba el hermano menor de Sagitario, un niño rubio de brillantes ojos verdes que le miraba con tanta inocencia y expectación que de inmediato se sintió profundamente incómodo. El pequeño era sumamente parecido a su hermano mayor, por lo que Kanon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer impasible y evitar ser hostil con alguien que no tenía culpa alguna del desastre que era su relación con Saga. Sólo Sagitario era responsable de la creciente e ignominiosa brecha que se había abierto entre ambos gemelos y que cada día parecía sólo acrecentarse para dejar a Kanon completamente solo y sin un lugar al cual pertenecer.   
  
Su propia mirada se perdió unos instantes en los irises de profundo verde, meditando. El niño frente a él era un recuerdo viviente del fracaso que era su propia relación con el único hermano que tenía. Mientras Aiolos le sonreía a su hermano, Saga le miraba con reproche y aun aire de tristeza que irritaban profundamente a Kanon. Sagitario y el pequeño Aiolia conversaban y reían, mientras que un silencio sepulcral cargado de acritud se asentaba entre él y su gemelo. La alegría del infante era agobiantemente contrastante con su situación.   
  
Un par de brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, tomándole por sorpresa y sacándole de sus oscuras cavilaciones. En ese momento no supo qué hacer ante la oleada de emociones que le invadió. Por un lado sentía molestia ante la intromisión, pero el recuerdo de aquella inocencia ya perdida de la infancia con su gemelo le hizo sentir melancolía y un dolor casi insoportable; al mismo tiempo la candidez de aquel simple gesto y el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes libres de acusación y suspicacia, le llenaron también de una ternura que no se sabía capaz de experimentar.   
  
No supo bien cómo sucedió, pero había terminado por corresponder el abrazo del pequeño Aiolia, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y aceptando el silente consuelo que parecía ofrecerle con sinceridad.   
  
—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Sabes? Alguien tan hermoso como tú no debería estar triste.   
  
La noción de que alguien más le pudiera considerar hermoso, incluso si se trataba de un niño, o quizás precisamente debido a ello, le hizo sentir nuevamente incómodo. Hermoso no era una palabra que uno empleara para describir a un hombre como Kanon, quien nuevamente se veía sorprendido al sentir cómo el pequeño Aiolia besaba su mejilla para después dirigirle una sonrisa radiante que sólo pudo corresponder con una débil imitación.  
  
—Te estaba buscando, quiero pedirte algo. —Su rostro adquirió una solemnidad casi adorable—. Cuando sea grande, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
  
Sus cejas se enarcaron y se preguntó si el hermano de Aiolos realmente sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente una risa brotó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que su mano comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, despeinando la rubia cabellera. Seguramente el pequeño estaba bromeando con él, tratando de animarle de una manera un tanto peculiar.   
  
Por su parte, Aiolia le observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. La risa de Kanon había terminado por ahogar la protesta que abandonaba los labios del menor ante la actitud incrédula del susodicho.  
  
—Muy bien Aiolia, hagamos un trato. Si en un futuro logras obtener la armadura de Leo, entonces consideraré tu propuesta. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
La sonrisa con la que había respondido el menor había sido probablemente la más sincera que le había visto Kanon. Al menos había logrado corresponder en cierta medida al gestodel niño que había intentado alegrarle un poco.

* * *

  
Su cosmos se encendió bruscamente antes de que lanzara un ataque hacia un montón de piedras que no tardaron en convertirse en una pila de polvo. Entrenar solo no era la manera más efectiva de mejorar, pero aún no estaba listo para pedirle a Saga que le acompañara. La relación entre ambos aún era frágil y el interés por retomar su vida sólo complicaba más las cosas, pero aparentemente iban por buen camino, al menos ya podían tener conversaciones civilizadas.   
  
Un movimiento en la periferia llamó su atención, y al ver que se trataba de Aiolia su ceño se frunció. El recuerdo de una tarde con el menor mientras descansaba cerca de un árbol le vino a la mente, pero prefirió ignorarlo para retomar su entrenamiento, apenas dirigiendo un leve asentimiento en dirección del recién llegado a modo de saludo. Algo que evidentemente molestó a Leo, quien no tardó en ponerse de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada parecía cargada de indignación y su ser completo exudaba una hostilidad que Kanon no terminaba de comprender. ¿Acaso esa persona era la misma que había tratado de animarle años antes?   
  
Desde luego que sí, pero el niño había crecido y su inocencia había quedado atrás. Sin duda lo que le había sucedido a Aiolos le había marcado. Este ya no era el niño de aquella tarde, sino el guardián de Leo. Así que Kanon decidió tratarle como tal, dirigiéndole una mirada fría e indiferente antes de comenzar a alejarse. Pero apenas había dados dos pasos cuando la diestra de Leo se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su antebrazo. Su mirada estudió los dedos blanquecinos debido a la presión que ejercían, mientras su rostro permanecía impasible pese a la molestia que aquella agresión le ocasionaba.  
  
—Si quieres conservar esa mano, te aconsejaría que me soltaras en este instante.  
  
Aiolia le miró con cierta sorpresa, antes de permitirse sonreír con sorna. En lugar de soltarle, simplemente suavizó su agarre.  
  
— ¿Ahora resulta que eres demasiado digno como para permitir que alguien como yo te toque?  
  
—No entiendo de qué estás hablando. —El mayor frunció el ceño, antes de jalar su brazo de nuevo—. La pregunta sería, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para tomarte estas libertades y querer hablarme así?   
  
—Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿¡te atreves a indignarte!? ¡Siempre has sido así, creyéndote mejor que el resto de nosotros, igual que Saga!  
  
—¡No te atrevas a hablar de algo que no entiendes! ¡¿Quieres juzgarnos?! ¡Adelante! ¡No me importa en absoluto!  
  
La mención de Saga había sido algo innecesario, un golpe bajo por parte de Aiolia, y ambos lo sabía. Además, ya una vez había aceptado someterse al juicio de otro dorado, y Milo al menos había sido sincero, la redención que le había otorgado había traído cierta paz a su alma que sólo entonces se había percatado que necesitaba. Pero estos reclamos, esta agresividad por parte de Leo, Kanon no necesitaba nada de eso.   
  
Ya sin paciencia, el mayor aventó al guardián de Leo con brusquedad, antes de arremeter contra él. Por un momento Aiolia no supo lo que sucedía, hasta que vio el puño de Kanon peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, apenas logrando esquivar el golpe antes de responder con un gesto similar. Apenas pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos comenzaran a encender sus cosmos, lanzando ataque tras ataque en un encuentro mucho más agresivo de lo que sería un entrenamiento. Al ver al rubio combatir, Kanon recordó por qué Aiolia era uno de los más poderosos santos dorados y por qué había sido precisamente él quien había logrado derrotar a Cronos. Sin embargo, al final el mayor había terminado por vencer al quinto guardián al inmovilizarlo contra el piso.   
  
—Ya fue suficiente Aiolia, esto es ridículo. No pienso seguir atacándote. —Sin decir más le soltó con cierta brusquedad antes de girarse y comenzar a alejarse. Pero la voz del otro le hizo detenerse.  
  
—¡¿Hasta cuándo Kanon?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo voy a ser digno para ti?!  ¡¿Qué no soy ya el León de Oro?! ¡Cumple tu maldita promesa, carajo!  
  
El aludido se quedó inmóvil debido a la sorpresa que esas palabras le ocasionaban. Todos esos años Aiolia había tenido presente aquella promesa hecha con tanta ligereza por él. Toda su irritación fue reemplazada por algo que se asemejaba bastante a la culpa.   
  
Sus puños se crisparon al mismo tiempo que se giró para ver la figura del menor. Ahí frente a él, no se encontraba un niño ingenuo, sino un hombre con una firme convicción, pero ¿cuál? ¿Casarse con él? ¿Ser su amante? Ni siquiera se conocían, al menos no como para que Leo pudiera proclamar amarle. ¿O acaso lo que sentía era deseo? Toda esa situación era risible… o no. Ese hombre en el suelo era Aiolia de Leo, un guerrero valiente y un oponente formidable y sólo por respeto a ello se dignaría a responderle.  
  
Se acercó hasta él, meditando al respecto. Alguna vez Aiolia le había llamado hermoso y se había sentido incómodo, ahora sucedía algo similar. En el muy remoto caso de que Leo llegase a estar realmente interesado en él, Kanon estaría dispuesto a tratarlo más, pese a estar casi seguro de que no podría corresponderle. Cuando extendió su mano para ofrecerle su ayuda, el otro le dirigió una sonrisa de lado cargada de seguridad y cierta petulancia que le hizo sonreír también. Una vez que se incorporó, Aiolia trató de sujetarle, pero el mayor simplemente se apartó antes de dirigirse hacia los doce templos ante la mirada atónita e indignada del rubio.  
  
—¿Leo, piensas quedarte todo el día ahí o piensas acompañarme a Géminis?  
   
Kanon le había llamado Leo y con eso le daba todo el reconocimiento que le había exigido, pero no había respondido nada a su declaración implícita en ello. ¿Lo estaba aceptando acaso?  
  
—Eres un niño aún, ¿lo sabes? Puede que seas un guerrero admirable Aiolia, pero hay más de una década de diferencia, y realmente no me conoces. ¿Qué sabes de mí Leo?  
  
Su ceño se frunció al notar la mirada inquisitiva del mayor, pero éste no parecía estar mofándose de él, sólo había genuina curiosidad. ¿Cómo explicarle que su mirada siempre le había seguido? Mientras la mayoría admiraba y halagaba a Saga, Aiolia siempre se había sentido poderosa e inexplicablemente atraído hacia su hermano. Su aspecto era menos solemne y triste; de cierta manera siempre le había parecido más intenso y genuino que su hermano mayor.   
  
La mañana que le había visto sentado a la sombra de ese árbol, con una expresión tan melancólica y al mismo tiempo fría, algo se había removido en él. Pero cuando había escuchado la suave risa del mayor y al ver la sonrisa en sus labios, la felicidad que experimentó fue algo nuevo, algo que ni siquiera Aiolos, la persona más importante en su vida hasta ese momento, lograba que sintiera. En ese momento había decidido que deseaba ser la causa de las sonrisas de ese hombre y de su alegría. No era mucho pedir, en absoluto. Aunque en realidad resultaba algo complicado y difícil de explicar.   
  
—¿Al menos me dejarás intentarlo?   
  
El joven Leo se acercó quizás más de lo pertinente a él, dirigiéndole una de esas miradas tan sinceras y determinadas que supo inmediatamente que incluso si se negaba, Aiolia no desistiría hasta obtener lo que deseara. De cierto modo, aquello resultaba un tanto halagador. El hermano de Aiolos podía ser impulsivo y temperamental, y lo más probable es que todo lo que había pasado minutos antes se debiera precisamente a ello. En ese momento no habría imaginado que Aiolia llevaba días tratando de llamar su atención y de discutir con él, hasta que finalmente había perdido los estribos y había decidido actuar lo antes posible. El mayor le había hecho una promesa que Leo estaba decidido a hacerle cumplir.  
  
Kanon entrecerró sus ojos antes de asentir suavemente, deseoso  de que una escena como la anterior no se repitiera en un futuro cercano.  
  
—Hagamos un trato Aiolia, si logras vencerme en un entrenamiento, saldré contigo… —Los orbes del aludido le miraron con cierta ironía al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de éste—.Quizás.  
  
—¡¿Cómo que quizás?! ¡Ya faltaste a una promesa! ¡Exijo que te comprometas a cumplir esta!  
  
El mayor se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia Géminis, pero aquella risa que tanto adoraba desde aquella primera vez que él había sido el causante, fue lo único que necesitó para seguirle gustoso, con la seguridad de que tarde o temprano Kanon terminaría por aceptarle.   


End file.
